Max 3000 (Man's Best Friend) vs. Dragon Man (Marvel)
'Intro' Wiz:' '''Pets often make loving companions for humans, but also have minds of their own; owners should be warry, as one form of mistreatment can send the animal into an emotional, and even, killer rampage! '''Boomstick: ''Max 3000, the mutant canine of 'Man's Best Friend'! '''Wiz: '''And ''Dragon Man'', the ally/enemy of the X-Men. ''' Boomstick: '''He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! '''Wiz: And it's our job to analize their Weapons, Armor, & Skills, to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE! 'Max 3000' '' '''History': In EMAX Research, Dr. Jerret was performing illegal experiments on animals, trying to create the closest thing to a manimal, without endangering a human being; his closest result was EMAX 3000, otherwise known as Max. After a group of reporters, including Lori Tanner, snuck into the lab, to get a scoop on the place, they were, eventually, caught, and made a run for it; while running, Lori stummbled upon Max, the dog sensed that she was a good person, and Lori released Max from his cage and escaped the Lab with him. Abilities: Super Strength: Max is shown to be much stronger than any other dog. He was able to break free the chain Ray put on and also able to break through the mirror door getting to Perry and crashed into a wardrobe. Jaw Strength: Can easily kill humans by crushing their bones with his teeth. Super Speed: Max is shown to outrun four police cars. Super Jumper: Max was shown to jump over two police cars and over the fence to get to the mailman. Super Stamina: As stated by Dr.Jarret, Max has great stamina despite his age and weight. Super Senses: Max has great senses, effecting his vision, hearing and smell. Super Vision: Max has great vision which allows him to see far distances. Super Hearing: Max was able to hear Lori calling to him while he was teething on the paperboy's bicycle tire. Super Smell: Max was able to smell the chemicals of the rat poison Perry placed in the hamburger meat. Advanced Intelligence: Max's intelligence is so advanced, he could operate his stand alone unite without a human handler, comprehend almost 350 spoken commands, open doors, sabotage Perry's break line, flushing hamburger meat down the toilet, and knowing how to get in and out of EMAX through the air vents. Prey Instincts: Max was given instincts of a bird, he uses them to evade the police and the dog catchers. Predator Instincts: Max has the predator instincts of big cats and snakes. Feral Mind: Max is prone to violent rages and attacks anyone who abuses or torments him. Killing Instinct: Most of the time, Max kills his tormenters under extreme rage. Consumption: Max was shown swallowing a cat down whole in one gulp. Climbing: Max can climb with jaguar-like agility. He was shown to climb a tree by digging his claws into it, as well as climbing up the house through an open window. Camouflage: Max can camouflage around his surroundings like a chameleon, he first used it to hide from the dog catchers and reappearing right in front. Acid-like Urine: Max has this unusual ability to spray acid-like urine, he first used it on a fire hydrant and on Perry's face. It's unknown if its a side-effect for having his DNA altered. Endurance: Max can take hits from people easily and weapons hard, showing to be hurt but can take it well enough and still fight. Enhanced Claws and Teeth: Max's claws and teeth are far sharper than any other canine's on the planet. Weaknesses * Died by being shot by Dr. Jarret 'Dragon Man' History: Abilities: Superhuman Strength: Dragon Man possesses high levels of superhuman strength, the full limits of which aren't known. It is known that he can lift somewhere in excess of 100 tons.His tail, which is 7 feet long from base to tip, can be whipped at speeds of up to 130 feet per second, generating enough force to smash a 3-foot thick stone wall or topple a loaded 5,000 gallon tank truck. Superhuman Stamina: Dragon Man's advanced, synthetic musculature does generate fatigue toxins, but not quite in the same way as human musculature and generates considerably less than a human's. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Dragon Man's body, made of high-density long-chain organic polymers, which were an attempt at manufacturing life-mimicking materials, has incredible durability and strength. His thick hide is capable of resisting without rupture ballistic impacts up to and including 155mm Howitzer shells, or 300 pounds of TNT. His body can withstand extremes in both temperature (from -200° to 1,000°+ Fahrenheit) and pressure (from 0.02 to 12.5 atmospheres). Not truly alive, Dragon Man does not need oxygen to sustain his pseudo-life. He is an omnivore, capable of consuming diverse forms of matter and converting them to energy. Flight: Dragon Man can fly by means of an internal antigravity generator constructed out of synthetic materials. His bat-like wings, which span 35 feet from tip to tip, aid him in controlling his stability and direction. He can fly at a maximum speed of 30 miles per hour and reach a maximum height of 1,800 feet. Fire-Breath: Dragon Man exhales fire through his mouth by releasing a high-pressure stream of methane gas, a by-product of his unusual digestive system, through vents in the back of his throat. The gas mixes with air from his lungs and is ignited by specialized teeth, which can spark when struck together. This fire, which reaches a temperature of about 8,000° F, can be emitted for a maximum of 7 minutes before he needs to "refuel" * Dragon Man has no particular skills or abilities. However, his sheer physical strength, coupled with the rest of his powers, make him a formidable combatant. Also, despite his great size and mass, he can run at speeds comparable to those of a well conditioned human athlete. Weaknesses * Dragon Man formerly had the intellectual capacity of a domestic dog, and is governed by simple thoughts and feelings. * His artificial brain is particularly sensitive to high pitched sounds: certain ultrasonic frequencies can jam his mental functions to paralyze him or make him highly susceptible to external domination. * Vulnerable to intense cold. Fight // Dragon Man is seen attacking a random city, while the X-Men try to recapture him; meanwhile, Lori takes Max for a walk, when they see the city in flames, and spot Dragon Man. Lori tries to get herself, and Max to safety, but Dragon Man kicks a car into the air, which lands-on, and crushes Lori; after whimpering, and sniffing her corpse, Max turns his attention to Dragon Man, barks to the top of his lungs, and assumes attack position, as Dragon Man notices the Tibetan Mastiff. Fight! // Max charges at Dragon Man, at full-speed, as Dragon Man projects Fire at the dog; Max manages to leap-over the flames, and, using his powerful jaws, clamps-down on Dragon Man's arm. Roaring in pain, Dragon Man, violently, jerks his entire body back & forward, eventually, managing to sling Max off, but, having jaguar-like DNA, Max lands on his feet, and charges at Dragon Man again; this time, Dragon Man tries to smash the dog, but Max, using his increadible speed, evades the attack, and clamps-down on the Dragon's leg. Though injured, Dragon Man maintains enough focus to grab Max by the leg and pick him up; Dragon Man looks hard at Max, while growling, until Max urinates acid onto Dragon Man's face, causing him to drop Max, due to the burning pain. With Dragon Man distracted by the pain, Max lunges forward, clamps-down on Dragon Man's male sex glands, and tears them from Dragon Man's body; Dragon Man becomes paralized with pain, as blood gushes from where his testicles used-to be. Max, then, uses his powerful jaws to grab Dragon Man by the tail, and, with all of his strength, throws him onto a near-by car, which, due to a spark, and gas-leak, explodes. Max watches the explosion, as Dragon Man, covered with ashes & blood, emerges from the flames, and sets his sight on Max; with the two combatants in a stand-off, the two of them charge, full speed, at each other (Max running, and Dragon Man flying). As the two animals come within 8 inches of each other, Max (in slow-mo) activates his jaguar-like claws, and slashed Dragon Man across the face; this causes Dragon Man, due to his limited thoughts, to stumble, lose his balance, and crash into a building, that says 'Propane and Match factory', which, then, explodes. As the building continues to burn, Max watches, from a distance, before music starts (☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8NsnLfIAcs), and Max begins to twerk at the building; suddenly, a roar is heared, and Dragon Man walks-out, through the flames. Both combatants' eyes lock-onto each other, as they both charge forward; Max prepares to sink his claws and teath into Dragon Man, but the dragon uses his wings to fly upwards, and Dragon Man slams back down, crushing Max. Dragon Man takes Max in both of his hands, and rips him in half! After throwing the dog's bleeding corpse to the ground, Drangon Man lets-out a victorious roar! Conclusion K.O. Boomstick: Awww; not the doggie! Wiz: '''Both Max and Dragon Man were dangerous animals; and while Max, did, have the speed advantage, Dragon Man trumped everything else. '''Boomstick: Max may have been tougher than any other dog, but Dragon Man has taken 300 TnT explosions, and was still ready to fight; opposed to Max, who was killed by a shotgun, at the end of Man's Best Friend' Wiz: While Max was, technically, the smarter of the two, even if he'd discovered Dragon Man's weaknesses, he wasn't equiped to take advantage of them. Boomstick: Ya know, since he's a dog; guess Dragon Man was the 'Top Dog' of this fight! Wiz: The winner is Dragon Man. Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Horror Do you agree or disagree with the results? Agree Disagree